fenrirrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOL: Naval Combat (vessel customization)
A vast variety of boats and ships exist in the real world, from small rafts and longboats to intimidating galleons and swift galleys. To represent the numerous distinctions of shape and size that exist between water-going vessels, the following stat blocks categorize several 'standard' ship sizes and their respective stats. The following ships are the guideline on which all other ships are based on, and can be easily modified to facilitate various cultures and races. All ships have the following traits. Ship Qualities Name The name or type of the ship. Size and Type The size and type of the ship. Squares The number of 30ft. squares the ship takes up on the battle map, followed by the ship's actual dimensions. A ships's width is almost always considered to be one square. Cost The ship's cost in Gold. Somtimes the description or the weapons section provides possible modifications for the ships. These are not included in the cost of the ship, nor are additions like rams or Siege Engines. Armour Class and Hardness The ship's base Armour Class and Hardness, based on its size, defences and its construction material (hardness 5 on most wooden ships). To calculate the ship's actual AC, add the current pilot's Sailing skill modifier (or Wisdom, if its being used to drive the ship) to the ship's base AC. Touch attacks against a ship ignore its pilot's Sailing skill or ability modifier; thus a ship's base AC is its touch AC. A ship is never considered flat-footed. If the ship is not in motion, it has an effect Dexterity of 0 (-5 penalty to AC), and an additional -2 penalty to its AC. Hit Points The ship's total Hit Points. A ship that takes damage in excess of half its total Hit Points gains the Broken condition. At 0 or fewer Hit Points, a ship gains the Sinking condition. A ship that sinks completely is considered destroyed. Ships do not have ability scores, and are immune to ability score damage or drain. They are also immune to bleed damage. Unlike other objects, ships do not take half damage from energy attacks, but do take half damage from all ranged weapons except Siege Engines. This line also lists the total Hit Points for the ship's oars and sails, if any. Base Save The ship's base save modifier. All of the ship's saving throws (Fortitiude, Reflex and Will) have the same value. To determine a ship's actual saving throw modifiers, add half the pilot's Sailing skill modifier (or half the pilot's Wisdom modifier) to the ship's base saving throw. A ship is immune to most effects that require a will saving throw (though pilots, crew members and passengers typically are not). Maximum Speed This is the fastest that a ship can move. When a ship has more than one means of propulsion, it may also have more than one maximum speed. If a ship has sails, it can move at double its maximum wind propulsion speed when it moves in the direction of the wind. Acceleration This is how fast a ship can increase its speed each round. It also determines the maximum amount a ship can safely decelerate each round. CMB and CMD The ship's base CMB and CMD. To calculate the ship's actual CMB and CMD, add the current pilot's Sailing skill modifier (or Wisdom Modifier, if its being used to pilot the ship) to the ship's base CMB. A ship is never considered flat-footed. If the ship is not in motion, it has an effective Dexterity of 0 (-5 penalty to CMD) and an additional -2 penalty to its CMD. Ramming Damage The base damage dealt by the ship on a successful ramming attack (without a ram). Propulsion The types of propulsion used by the ship. Sailing check The skills typically used to make a Sailing check with this type of ship. Control Device The typical control device the pilot uses to steer the ship. Means of Propulsion The actual means and amount of propulsion used to move the ship. Crew This is the minimum number of crew needed to move the ship, in addition to the pilot. If a ship use muscle propulsion, the number and size of creatures providing the propulsion are listed here as well. Any required to operate a ship's Siege Engines is in addition to this number. Decks The usual number of decks on a ship and any important information about those decks is given in this sections. Cargo/Passengers The amount of cargo (in tonnes) a ship can hold, as well as the number of non-crew passengers it can carry. Common ships 'Galley' Colossal ship - Squares 4 (20ft. by 130ft.) - 30,000''g 'Defence' '''AC '''2 - '''Hardness' 5 - HP 1,560 (oars'' 1,400'', sails 320) Base Save +8 'Offence' Maximum Speed - 60ft. (muscle),'' 60ft.'' (wind), or 120ft. (muscle and wind) Acceleration - 30ft. CMB +8 '''CMD 18'' ''Ramming Damage - 8d8 'Statistics' '''Propulsion' - Muscle, Wind or Current Sailing Check - Diplomacy or Intimidate (when using muscle) and Profession (sailor) (when using wind or current) Control Device - Tiller Means of Propulsion - 140 oars, 80 squares of sails (two masts) Crew - 200 (60 + 140 medium rowers) Decks - 3 Cargo/Passengers - 150 tonnes/250 passengers Weapons - Up to 40 large Direct-fire Siege Engines in banks of 20 positioned on the port and starboard sides of the ship, or up to 12 huge Direct-fire Siege Engines in banks of 6 on the port and starboard sides of the ship. These Siege Engines may only fire out the sides of the ship they are positioned on and cannot fire toward the forward or aft sides of the ship. These Siege Engines cannot be used while the galley is being rowed. For an additional 8,000 gold, a galley can be fitted with a ram and castles with firing platforms fore, aft and amidships. Each of these firing platforms can hold a single large or huge Direct-fire Siege Engine. Siege Engines on the fore and aft platforms can be swivled to fire out the sides of the ship or either forward or aft, depend on their position. A Siege Engine on the amidships can be swivled to fire out either side of the ship. 'Description' An impressive ship on the sea, a galley has 70 oars on either side. A galley is typically a large ship that relies on oars for propulsion, but also contains usually between one to three masts with sails. Galleys typically stick close to the coast, as long ocean voyages are risky in such vessels. This template only represents a large Galley, it is possible to get smaller Galleys. Junk Colossal ship - Squares 3'' (''20ft. by 75ft.) - 15,000g 'Defence' '''AC 2'' - Hardness 5'' - '''HP' 900 (sails'' 360'') Base Save +6 'Offence' Maximum speed - 90ft. ''(wind) '''Acceleration' -'' 30ft.'' CMB''' +8 CMD 18'' ''Ramming damage - 8d8 'Statistics' '''Propulsion' - Wind or Current Sailing Check - Profession (sailor) Control Device - Tiller Means of Propulsion - 90 squares of sails (three masts) Crew - 10 Decks - 2 Cargo/Passengers - 100 tonnes/100 passengers Weapons - Up to 12 large Direct-fire or Indirect-fire Siege Engines in banks of six positioned on the port and starboard sides of the ship, or up to four huge Direct-fire Siege Engines in banks of two on the port and starboard sides of the ship. These Siege Engines may only fire out the sides of the ship that they are positioned on and cannot fire toward the forward or aft sides of the ship. In addition, up to two large Direct-fire or Indirect-fire Siege Engines may be positioned one each on the forward and aft sides of the ship (one huge Direct-fire or Indirect-fire Siege Engine may be positioned on the aft side of the ship instead, but the forward side can only fit a large Siege Engine). These Siege Engines can be swiveled to fire out either side of the ship or either forward or aft, depending on their position. 'Description' This flat-bottomed sailing ship from the Laussa dynasty has two or three masts with junk-rigged sails, allowing it to be easily sailed by a small crew. Junks typically have a high poop deck and a flat bottom with no keel, and so rely on daggerboards, leeboards or large rudders for stability. A junk's hull is divided into several watertight compartments, like a stalk of bamboo, which strengthens the hull and slows flooding. Junks are capable of ocean travel, and have a waterborne speed of 48 miles per day. 'Keelboat' Gargantuan ship - Squares 2'' (''15ft. by 50ft.) - 3,000g 'Defence' AC 6 - Hardness 5 - '''HP 600'' (oars 80, sails 80) Base Save +4 'Offence' Maximum speed '- ''30ft. ''(muscle), ''30ft. (wind) or'' 60ft. ''(muscle and wind) '''Acceleration - 30ft. CMB''' +4 CMD '14 ''Ramming damage - 4d8 'Statistics' Propulsion - Muscle, wind or current Sailing Check - Diplomacy/Intimidate (when using muscle), Professions (sailor) (when using wind or current) Control Device - Tiller Means of Propulsion - 8 oars, 20 squares of sails (one mast) Crew - 15 (7+8 medium rowers Decks - 2 Cargo/Passengers - 50 tonnes/100 passengers Weapons - One large Direct-fire or Indirect-fire Siege Engine positioned on the forward or aft side of the ship. This Siege Engine can be swiveled to fire out either side of the ship or either forward or aft, depending on its position. 'Description' This flat-bottomed ship has a few oars to supplement its single msat with a square sail. It can make both sea and river voyages. Keelboats are designed to carry cargo, rather than for fighting. Longship Raft Rowboat Xebec Ship's Boat Warship Ship Modifications Not all ships are created equally. Characters looking for a ship that is faster, tougher or more agile might consider adding modifications to their vessels. Each of the following ship improvements must be planned, built or installed (as appropriate) by someone with the Craft (ships) shill or other skill or feat, as described in the Requirements line. In order to alter a ship with one of the following modifications, the shipwright must make a skill check with the final DC dependent upon the overall complexity of the desired modification. A failed check means that this particular ship-builder is unable to install that feature, though 1/2 of the cost of the feature is nonetheless expended on wasted parts. Another shipwright must be consulted to complete the work, but the DC for his check is increased by 2 if any previous modifications were made by another shipwright (different builders have different techniques). Ship Improvements 'Additional Crew Quarters' The ship's sailors have more space to sleep and eat. The ship may support 10% more passengers, but its cargo capacity is decreased by 10% Requirement Craft (ships) DC 22 Cost 20% of base ship cost 'Armour Plating' By attaching metal plates to the ship, the hull's Hit Points are increased by 15% and its Hardness is increased by 4. This modification reduces a ship's cargo capacity by 15%. The armour plating slows the ship, imposing a -1 on all Sailing checks. The ship's tactical speed in Ship-to-Ship combat is not affected, but its waterborne speed is reduced by 20% Requirement Craft (ships) DC28 Cost 30% of base ship cost 'Broad Rudder' A wide rudder makes a ship more nimble, granting a +1 bonus on all Sailing checks. Requirement Craft (ships) DC16. Cost 500g. 'Concealed Weapon Port' The ship's belowdecks area undergoes major reconstruction in order to house large Direct-fire Siege Engines, such as demicannons and culverins. A concealed port can only be recognized on a successful DC 15 Spot check. Each concealed port reduces a ships cargo capacity by 5 tonnes, in additon to the space required by the weapon itself. Requirement Craft (ships) DC16 Cost 100g per port (in addition to the cost of the weapons). 'Extended Keel' The ship's keel is longer than usual for a vessel of its type. The ship's measurements from bow to stern are 10% longer than normal, though cargo capacity is not appreciably affect. The ship is more stable and grants a +1 bonus on all Sailing checks. This improvement must be installed at the time of the ship's construction and cannot be added later. Requirement Craft (ships) DC19. Cost 10% of base ship cost. 'Figurehead' Some ships sport fanciful carvings on their bowsprits. This modification is strictly cosmetic, with no real impact on gameplay. Those who wish to purchase a Figurehead are encouraged to design it themselves, common examples include fish, merfolk and other creatures of myth. Requirement Craft (carpentry) or Craft (sculptures) DC10. Cost 100-1,000g, depending on the port and the craftsman. 'Glass Bottom' The bottom of the ship is inset with wide windows, permitting those inside to gaze into the ocean. This has no effect on ship performance, other than making the ship's bottom only as strong as thick glass (Hardness 1, HP 3, Break DC8) Requirement Craft (glass) DC19 Cost 5% of base ship cost 'Increased Cargo Capacity' An efficient remodeling of the ship's layout means more room for the ship's stores. The ship's cargo capacity is increased by 10%. Requirement Craft (ships) DC22 Cost 15% of base ship cost. 'Magically-treated Control Device' The ship's steering wheel or tiller is magically treated, doubling its Hit Points and Hardness. This improvement can only be added by a spellcaster with the Craft Wondrous Item feat. Requirement Craft Wondrous Item, Craft (ships) DC15 Cost 1,000g 'Magically-treated Hull' The ship's hull is magically treated, doubling the ship's Hit Points and Hardness. This improvement can only be added by a spellcaster with the Craft Wondrous Item feat. Requirement Craft Wondrous Item, Craft (ships) DC15. Cost 4,500g per squre of ship. 'Magically-treated Oars' The ship's oars are magically treated, doubling their Hit Points and Hardness. This improvement can only be added by a spellcaster with the Craft Wondrous Item feat. Requirement Craft Wondrous Item, Craft (carpentry) or Craft (ships) DC15. Cost 100g per oar. 'Magically-treated Sails' The ship's sails are magically treated, doubling their Hit Points and Hardness. This improvement can only be added by a spellcaster with the Craft Wondrous Item feat. Requirement Craft Wondrous ITem, Craft (sails) DC15. Cost 500g per 5-foot squre of sails. 'Movable Deck' The features of the ship's deck are designed to be moved in order to disguise the ship as an altogether different vessel. After pulling up dozens of kingpins, the crew can slide the stern castle forward on hidden rails, rearrange the position of the masts, extend the gunwales, lower the poop deck, transfter the ship's wheel, and make other cosmetic changes such as a new figurehead and different-coloured sails. The secret pins, levers and tracks can only be found with a DC20 spot check during a close examination of the ship. Requirement Craft (ships) DC28. Cost 40% of base ship cost. 'Narrow Hull' The ship has been intentionally designed with a more slender hull, enabling it to shlip through smaller spaces. The ship's beam (width) is decreased by 20% and cargo capacity is reduced by 10%. However the ship gains a +2 bonus on all Sailing checks. This improvement must be installed at the time of the ship's construction and cannot be added later. Requirement Craft (ships) DC22. Cost 15% of base ship cost. 'Ram' 'Rapid-Deploy Sails' 'Silk Sails' 'Smuggling Compartments' 'Sturdy Hull' 'Wooden Plating'